


The Missing Hug

by onlybritainisgreat (frecklesarechocolate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/onlybritainisgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in the missing scene from 8.07, A Little Slice of Kevin.<br/>You know the one.<br/>Right after "Hello, Dean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, here: http://onlybritainisgreat.tumblr.com/post/35851559934/the-missing-hug
> 
> (Sorry, I don't know how to create links in the notes)

 

“Hello, Dean.”

  
Dean stared, eyes wide, barely breathing. “Is it really you?” he asked finally. Cas stared back, filthy, his eyes wide within his pale, fuzzy face.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Dean took a step forward, hand outstretched, but then he let it fall back to his side, remembering the last time he had found Cas. He had embraced the angel, and it had not been returned.  
  
Cas flinched, the motion barely perceptible as he caught the look on Dean’s face. “Dean,” he said, trying to put all that he _had_ felt, all that he _was_ feeling into that one syllable. He couldn’t bear it, he couldn’t be the one to have put that look of worry and just so much hurt on Dean’s face, and yet he was. He had been the one to do that, and the ache, the pain that filled Cas’s chest surprised him.  
  
Feeling doubt about his orders from Heaven had been painful. It was nothing compared to this.  
  
Dean continued to stare, water dripping off the end of his chin. The silence between them was so absolute that Cas could hear the rasp of Dean’s breath as it rattled through his dry throat.  
  
Without realizing he had moved, Cas closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Dean. He buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.  
  
“Oh,” Dean said softly as he put his own arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him close. “You’re real.”  
  
Cas nodded, not trusting his voice. He squeezed more tightly.  
  
“Hey Dean….Holy shit!” Sam stood at the doorway to the bathroom, mouth open as he took in the tableau of a disgustingly dirty figure wrapped in Dean’s arms.  
  
Dean lifted his head. “Sammy, Cas is back.”  
  
“Wow, uh. How?” Sam asked.  
  
Dean frowned, an annoyed look on his face. “In a minute.” He flapped his hand at Sam, shooing him from the room. Thankfully, Sam took the hint and left them alone again.  
  
Dean and Cas stood clasped together for another long, but still far too short moment.  
  
“I thought I’d lost you,” Dean said, his voice small.  
  
“It’s okay,” Cas replied. “I found you.”


End file.
